Death Battle: Done Right!
by Maikou
Summary: I used to be a fan of the real Death Battle...Until they started screwing up big-time. Sai Kunai Blade and I can't stand the way Wiz and Boomstick handle their show and have started our own, superior version. This, is Death Battle...Done RIGHT! One will live and one will die...Who beats who?
1. Mewtwo

Maikou: When there is peace, there is always someone who comes along, wanting to either take over the planet, or destroy the thing.

Sai: Frieza, the alien terrorist prince

Maikou: and Mewtwo, the world's strongest Pokémon.

Sai: He's Maikou and I'm Sai Blade

Maikou: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills-

Sai: The RIGHT way!

Maikou: -to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

[Death Battle door slams, then opens to reveal Mewtwo footage]  
(Cue the Poké Floats theme)

I, Maikou, will be handling this part solo. Sai Blade will be your host in the next part, which will be Frieza's biography.

Mewtwo is the world's strongest Pokemon, created by an old scientist who has funded by Giovanni to be Mew's equal, or rather surpass it. Of course, the poor scientist made the awful mistake of treating Mewtwo like a mere object and experiment when he awoke, leading the destruction of the lab. Not even a few minutes later, Giovanni himself approached the confused Pokemon. He convinced Mewtwo to join him with lies of being equals, and then treated him like a slave. Giovanni was saved by plot convenience alone.  
Sai: Because Pokemon couldn't get rid of Team Rocket.

Afterwards, Mewtwo returned to his "birthplace" and destroyed the island, swearing that he stood alone and did not need anyone. Somehow, he then rebuilt it in less than a few months, even better than it was before, which is obvious as he mass produced clones that were born and ready in less than a few minutes, a testament to his great intelligence. (He was smarter than his human creators, no one can deny that)  
Sai: So he was an architect and a scientist?  
Maikou: Yes. Somehow. Don't ask.

Eventually, after a certain happening, he changed his ways and took his clones to a far more descreet place atop a beautiful mountain-like plateau in the Johto region.  
Sai: That happening being murdering a 10-year-old boy.  
Maikou: Technically Ash didn't really 'die' per-say. He just kinda turned into a statue and all the Pokemon crying brought him back to life. And besides, HE was the one who jumped in front of the blasts to make the fight stop.

Mewtwo's known moves are Barrier, Psychic, Confusion, Teleport, Disable, and Shadow Ball. He has the power to levitate himself via his psychic powers. He can also control weak-minded individuals and force them to do his bidding. He is distinctly equal to Mew in terms of powers and he even has the power to disable a Pokemon's special powers, basically removing their special attributes and forcing them to rely solely on physical combat with no Moves or Special Abilities.

Mewtwo is extremely intelligent, being able to rebuild an entire island and actually _improve_ upon the original structure, adding a mass-producing Cloning Device that takes a Pokemon's DNA sample and clones from it, as well as a modern Battlefield for Pokemon Battles, as well as a huge dining hall for all sorts of Pokemon.

Believe it or not, Mewtwo cares deeply about the clones he created after the events of Pokemon the First Movie, risking his life to protect them from Giovanni. He also has an incredibly strong mind, resisting a device that was actually made to control him and force him to work for Giovanni, being able to hold out for a very long time even with all that pain.

Mewtwo's extra abilities include incredible strength in his tail, being able to hold a Shadow Ball attack for later, and even charge up said move. Shadow Ball can also cause explosions in the anime. Mewtwo has very little actual physical strength in his arms and legs, usually relying on his tail for close combat when the time comes. However, he isn't afraid to harness a Shadow Ball or two to up his hand strength or swipe at you as if he had claws.

He is also a great fighter. Did I mention that? His overall tactics are usually in the style of floating around the opponent and blasting them around with his psychic powers. He relies on Barrier for defense, Teleport for agility, And Disable, Confusion, and Shadow Ball for offense.

Mewtwo's greatest weakness is that he doesn't enjoy killing. Even though he destroyed an entire lab of scientists, he is never seen bringing any fatal harm to anyone, the one exception being Ash, who kinda jumped in the way of his psychic blast that was just about to connect to Mew's psychic blast, therefore being an accident.

Mewtwo is now usually seen on rooftops in New York in the middle of the night sporting an odd brown cloak and seemingly being a watchful protector type of character. This is not a fact, but mere speculation, however.

Strengths:

-Applies calm tactics  
-Usually calm  
-Long Range  
-Mind Control  
-Disabling attack  
-Decent physical strength  
-Competed in Super Smash Brothers Melee

Weaknesses:

-Very little close combat prowess  
-Barrier move is not invincible  
-Freiza has long range too  
-Mind control won't work on Frieza  
-Relies too much on tail for physical combat  
-Relies too much on Shadow Ball and Barrier  
-(Since SOMEBODY is BOUND to COMPLAIN) was ranked very low on Melee's tier list. (Not that it ACTUALLY matters since that's NOT OFFICIAL.)

"I am Mewtwo, the world's strongest Pokemon."


	2. Freiza

[Death Battle door closes and opens to reveal Frieza]  
{Cue Frieza's theme}

Frieza is the evil ruler of the planet trade organization, somehow outranking his father. Basically, he takes over the planet and enslaves the race of the planet, forcing them to travel to other planets, wipe out their race and claim it for him. Then when any race gets too powerful, he blows up their planet. What a d***. Back to point, he came to Namek after hearing about the wish-granting Dragon Balls, seeking immortality, terrorized and slaughtered the populace and completely pulverized Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta after he lost his chance at immortality. He also gave Goku a run for his money, until he made the mistake of killing Krillin. Seriously, does that guy EVER stop dying?! Anyway, this caused Goku to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan and turned the tables on Frieza, who wound up nearly killing himself, getting healed by Goku, then trying to kill him, then getting blown up and almost killed. Lucikly for him, his father found him and rebuilt him as a robot. Then he came to Earth and got killed by Future Trunks before he could do anything.

background:  
-Leader of the Planet Trade Organization  
-Somehow outranks his father  
-has several forms increasing his power upon transformation  
-can survive extreme wounds fatal to the Z-warriors  
-strong enough to kill many powerful warriors with one attack

While I'm at it, I should say that Frieza is pretty friggin' durable. He has survived things that would easily kill any member of the Z warrior: A massive beatdown, being cut into pieces, being blown up and the planet he was on, while being in pieces, blew up. Holy s***, that's some endurance.

Frieza is a deadly fighter at any range, being able to easily kill King Vegeta, at that time, the strongest of the Saiyans, with one hit. He can also blow up a planet with no effort. nearly everyone is afraid of him, even when NOT on the recieving end. Seriously, he was torturing Vegeta in front of Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin, who owed their lives to him AT LEAST once and the p*** just stood there! He even reminded them they could try to help! Being a sadist aside, Frieza has a wide variety of Ki attacks MOSTLY related to Death and destruction: eye beams, invisible eye beams, death beams, death bullets, the planet destroying death ball and it's smaller single combat counterpart, the death sphere, death storm, the punisher blaster and the destructo disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. He can also use telekinesis to lift up mountain-sized pieces of land and throw it at his opponent.

Ki attacks:  
-eye beams (with an invisible variant)  
-death beam  
-death bullet  
-death ball (used to destroy planets)  
-death sphere (smaller Death Ball used in combat)  
-death storm  
-punisher blaster  
-telekinesis  
-destructo disc (which he totally stole from Krillin)

However, even with his incredible power and death related ki arsenal, Frieza certainly is perfect. He is blindly arrogant, always underestimating his opponent, which has on more than one occasion given them an opening to attack, He also can't sense ki, which has also given his opponents clear openings to exploit and led to his defeat when he couldn't sense his own destructo discs flying right at him from behind.

weaknesses:  
-extremely arrogant  
-always underestimates his foes  
-doesn't pay attention to imminent danger

Still, if he's on the same planet as you, my only recomendation... Is to get the hell off it.

"The end is at hand! You and this entire planet will be reduced to nothing but dust!"


End file.
